


let's give up on ideal

by larryandstuff



Series: the Tomlinson-Styles': Where Babies are always welcome [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Babies, Fisting, Food Play, Future Fic, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg Louis, Pregnant Sex, Smut, daddy larry, family fic, it's cute, oh yeah and rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryandstuff/pseuds/larryandstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are expecting again! However, things are just a little crazier when you already have five kids.</p><p>from the first ultra sound, until the day that they're born... many funny stories are created</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's give up on ideal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody,  
> sorry this took so long, winding down to the end of the school year and finals are absolutely terrible and stressful. 
> 
> anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

The first baby appointment was always bitter sweet for Louis. On one hand he got to see his baby for the first time, and nothing would ever top that experience (besides maybe holding them for the first time.) But on the other hand, the baby would be too small for an exterior ultra sound to pick up. This meant an internal one. The first time his doctor had told him to remove his pants and open his legs for the ultra sound Louis had been seriously confused. His confusion derailed more as the doctor pulled out a long stick on a think wire covered in a latex barrier. Louis' eyes crossed comically as he realized just where this special wand was going. Now Louis had no problem with things going up his arse, just ask Harry, but this felt too close to an alien probing for comfort.

Either way, this is where Louis found himself now, legs spread before Dr. Barnes and her student doctor, And Harry at his side. Louis was slightly uncomfortable with the idea of this student performing the procedure, but it was a simple task he supposed, stick the thing up his arse and wiggle it around until they could see the baby. He was comforted by the fact that Dr. Barnes would be overseeing everything.

He grabbed Harry's hand with a sharp grunt as the new, young doctor thrust the slim wand into him rather roughly. "Sorry! Sorry," the new doctor, Dr. Kennedy, said, “There was just no resistance. Is that normal?" He asked, peering up at Dr. Barnes.

Harry chuckled and bowed his head down while Louis turned beet red and covered his face with his hand at the implication. Dr. Barnes stumbled over her words trying to explain politely to the young man why Louis had seemed 'loose'. "Well, er... You see- Dr. Kennedy how about you just save your questions until after the appointment." The man nodded his head catching on to the fact that he may have asked an inappropriate question.

"Alright then, let's try to find this baby." He wiggled the wand around and Louis squirmed in discomfort. Finally he found a good place and froze the screen, pulling the wand out of Louis. "Here we go, well it appears to be that-"

Louis took one look at the screen and interrupted the doctor with a long drawn out groan. You see, Louis' had five kids, that's four pregnancies, so by now he could tell the difference between one little gray blob on the screen or two little gray blobs. Dr. Barnes' excited squeal of 'Twins!!' was all Louis needed to confirm his suspicion.

Harry gasped and dropped Louis’ “hand, lowering his head into his cupped hands resting on his knees. "Louis, Lou, those are our babies," Harry whispered in awe at the screen. His puppy dog eyes made Louis feel guilty for his first reaction being a complaint. Don't get him wrong, he with out a doubt already loved these kids, and would never regret having them, but seven kids was a lot. His eyes teared up nonetheless, and he reaches for Harry's hand, bringing it to rest on his stomach.

"Haz, love. That's seven kids. That's quite a handful."

"Yeah, but Lou we can handle it."

"Harry I don't think you understand. Six is a lot different than seven. Seven means we buy a new car, seven means we might need a bigger house, that's two more universities to pay for, seven makes our lives a whole lot crazier. That's an eight year old, a five year old, a three year old, two two year olds and now two babies running around," Louis exclaimed a bit frazzled.

"And it's all so worth it! Besides you know money isn't really an issue for us. I told you. We got this," Harry said with a peck to Louis' forehead. Louis smiled and nodded his head. The reassuring from his husband filling him up. 

"Wow," Dr. Kennedy breathed, “That is a lot of kids.” Dr. Barnes went through the necessary explanation and directions for when you're expecting (just in case they had somehow missed something in the previous four pregnancies.) They thanked her and Dr. Kennedy and then left the hospital holding hands.

*

The tradition had started when they first told Maggie that she was going to be a big sister five years ago. They had taken the three year old to the science museum so that she could see the exhibit with the preserved fetuses that had died before birth.

Louis thought it would be too much for the little girl and that it would actually put her against the idea of having a little baby in the family, but Harry insisted that it was an educational experience. Of course his husband had been right and Mags had absolutely loved it. She was ecstatic to learn that one of those little 'fishy alien things' was in her Papa's tummy.

They had done the same thing with all of their children from then on. They had taken Emma with the family when they learned about Conner and Catherine arriving, seeing as she was less then a year she hadn't understood at all but they still made the trip for old times sake. Louis hoped that maybe she would understand this year when they took the whole family including the twins.

They arrived at the museum and made their way up to the exhibit. Maggie ran a few feet ahead and Aiden skipped along with her. Emma tried desperately to keep up with her older siblings, but her chubby toddler legs left her always trailing slightly behind. Harry and Louis walked together, pushing a double stroller with the twins in it all the while constantly yelling ahead for their kids to slow down as to not get lost.

When Maggie realized where they were going she turned around and gasped at her fathers, jumping up and down excitedly. Out of all of their kids she was the only one who had made the connection between this place and a new addition to the family. Harry put his finger to his lips and smiled at her, winking. She quickly froze and zipped her lips, throwing away the key.

"Come Aiden, hurry along Ems, we have to go see the babies," The eight year old said suddenly adult like, grabbing each of her little siblings hands and waiting patiently at the elevator for Louis and Harry. All the while they chuckled and laughed at their adorable rather large family.

The three kids and Harry stared into the glass cases, while the twins played in the stroller, fascinated by the timeline of a fetus through the weeks of development. Personally, Louis thought it was all a bit morbid, but perhaps that was because he was the one actually carrying a child, or children, and this was a fear of what could become. It was sad to think that multiple couples had lost their babies before they could meet them, but on a slightly darker bright side it was generous of them to donate their little child to science. After all, it benefited people like Harry who were absolutely gob smacked at the miracle that was taking place inside of his husband.

Seeing as they were nearing the end of the timeline, Louis made his way over to them with the stroller.

They soon found themselves sitting in the cafe by the museum all eating ice cream. "So did you guys like the museum?" Louis asked as he wiped off Conner's chocolate covered face.

Aiden nodded his head around Harry's hand as Harry wiped off their other son's face.

"Yes Papa," Emma cooed, too distracted by her chocolate sundae to really pay attention to the question.

Maggie was practically jumping in her seat as she finally leaned forward, hands clasped together on the table (she was becoming quite the young lady) and said "Papa, Daddy, do you have something you would like to share with us?" She asked.

Harry smiled and nodded his head. He quickly wiped Catherine's hands as she had finished her ice cream and was using the rest to redecorate the floor.

"Well your Daddy and I are having another baby," Louis stated slowly.

Maggie squealed and clapped her hands turning to Aiden and giving him a high five. He clearly understood what this meant, but he seemed not to care as much as Maggie (being a big sister was apparently a bigger deal than being a big brother.)

Emma cocked her head. "Like the babies in the museum?" She questioned.

"Yes, exactly Love," Louis answered.

Emma seemed to get very excited. "When can we go pick it up?"

"Pick it up from where Sweets?" Harry asked.

"Well the museum," she answered incredulously.

Harry laughed, "No, no, Roo the baby is growing in Papa's tummy."

"Ohhhh," she responded, eyes wide in amazement. "Can I see?"

Maggie groaned in irritation with her little sister. "No Emma, there's nothing to see yet. But soon Papa's gonna get really big, and then you can see."

Emma nodded her head in understanding. Louis jumped in then, "Oh and one more thing, we're having two babies! Twins."

If anything the smile just got wider around the table.

*

In the past year the five boys from One Direction had come up with a routine, now that they all had families. They rotated, twice a month they would take turns babysitting kids so that each couple could have a 'date night'.

This weekend it was Harry and Louis' turn to go out. They had a routine of their own. One night a month they would go out on a proper date, dinner and a movie and all that, and then some sweet sex after. Their other night out was spent holed up in a little apartment that they had rented for crazy sex-scepades. It may seem a little over the top, but when you had extra money to spend and a house full of five kids (making it nearly impossible for anything more than a hurried and silent quickie) renting out a one room apartment for the sole purpose of having loud kinky sex, wasn't such a bad idea. After all, they had learned their mistake after the first few date nights when they had ended up in pain in the midst of their third round in the car, and then again when a hotel essentially told them that they weren't really invited back after a night of loud lovemaking. Needless to say getting an apartment was a plausible solution.

Harry and Louis had stopped at the store before going to the apartment to get breakfast for tomorrow, a quick dinner, and a snack for 3:00 am when they would need an energy boost.

This led them to where they were now; splayed out in the four-post, king size bed. "Harry, No." Louis said sharply.

"Aww, come on Lou."

"Absolutely not Harry, I said no."

"But Lou, you're not even showing that much yet so this is the perfect time to have crazy kinky sex before we're too tired to even look at each other. Besides you know you'll enjoy it," Harry added at the end.

Harry knew he was going to win very soon so he amped up the persuasion and begun nipping his way down Louis' throat and to his collar bone.

Louis groaned in submission throwing his head back, "Harry I swear to God, if I shit out whipped cream tomorrow we will only be doing the things that I want in bed for the next year."

Harry nodded his head eagerly before making his way down Louis' stomach, pressing a short kiss there, and then unbuttoning and unzipping Louis' trousers with his teeth.

Louis moaned and bucked his hips up to rub against Harry's chin as Harry removed the rest of their clothing. "Alright. You're sure?" He asked Louis.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just know you are being held responsible for getting it all out."

Harry nodded again and sat up on his knees between Louis' legs. He pushed Louis' knees up against his chest, making use of his flexibility before he lost it for the next seven months.

He pondered for a moment, "I think it would be best if I opened you up first," Harry stated.

Louis nodded his head in agreement, closing his eyes in relaxation as he felt the first touches of Harry's fingers against his rim.

He whimpered in pleasure as Harry slipped one, then two, and then three of his lubed fingers into Louis' hole, purposefully avoiding his prostate. "This works better with the more space that I have, think you can take a fourth Lou?"

Louis whimpered his affirmative answer as Harry began squeezing his pinky finger in along with the others.

Louis had taken Harry's fist before, but it had always been after Harry’s cock had stretched him out. So when Harry suggested slipping his whole hand in, it took Louis a second to consider the proposition before nodding his head eagerly, knowing he could trust his husband to not hurt him.

Once his whole fist had been shoved in he could no longer avoid Louis' prostate, and the constant brushing had Louis arching off of the bed mewling in pleasure. "God Haz feels so good filing me up.”

Harry kept up a steady rhythm and let's his husband come with his fist up his arse. He pulls out slowly being careful of Louis' over sensitivity. "You ready now Babe?"

Louis is panting from his intense orgasm but nonetheless nods his head. Harry picks up the can of whipped cream and places the nozzle against Louis' gaping hole. He presses down releasing a steady flow of the thick white foam into his husband. Louis groans when the cool cream comes in contact with his hot velvety walls.

Once Harry is convinced there's enough inside Louis, he pulls out the can, but not before placing a decent sized dollop on the head of Louis' dick, forcing a giggle out of Louis.

Wordlessly, Harry lifted Louis' legs so that they rested more carefully over his shoulders and began to teasingly suck the tip of Louis' cock.

Louis groaned, "Please Haz."

"Yeah alright," Harry whispered before finally ducking his head down so that his nose rested against Louis' balls. He flicked his tongue out to capture the white cream trailing out of Louis' hole, causing Louis' breath to hitch.

Harry wasted no time before truly diving in. His tongue prodded and flicked, easing the cream out of his husband. He began curling his tongue inside, so as to scoop the cool foam out. He alternated between this technique and also closing his lips around Louis' rim and sucking, drawing the cream further down toward his mouth.

All the while Louis lay moaning and writhing under Harry's touch. The harsh sucking and gentle kitten licks brought him to another climax, coming untouched. "Please tell me you're almost done down there," he breathed. "I really need your dick in me, like now."

Harry, suddenly urgent, quickly finished cleaning the cream out of his desperate husband. "Yeah Babe, I'm done."

In almost no time at all, Harry had Louis' knees pushed up to the sides of Louis' head and his dick lined up against Louis' sloppy, dripping hole.

With a quick thrust he buried himself to the hilt. He began rocking back and forth, pulling out more and more so that he could slam his hips back against Louis'.

Harry was sure he was hitting Louis' prostate by now as the man released little 'uh's every time he was moved further up the bed.

Louis had one hand wrapped around Harry's neck and the other reaching up to grasp the headboard. He released cries of "God Harry feels so good." "Right there, right there" and finally "uh, so c-close."

At those words Harry wrapped his hand around Louis and began pumping in time with his brutal thrust. Gaining speed and depth with each one.

With a sharp cry, Louis came for the third time that night. Going limp, Harry grabbed the sides of his thighs draped over his shoulders and violently thrusted into Louis' spent body. Finally with a deep groan Harry came inside Louis.

Collapsing on top of him, Harry gently removed Louis legs from his shoulders. He stood up to grab a flannel and cleaned them off.

Climbing back into bed he pulled Louis so that he was resting on his chest.

"Admit you loved it," Harry said with a smirk.

Louis rolled his eyes. Louis was stubborn, but he wasn't going to lie, that was some amazing sex. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You were right."

Harry smiled and silently celebrated his victory.

"Give me a half hour and we can go again," Louis mumbled, closing his eyes against his husband’s chest.

Harry smiled, "sounds good to me Babe," he whispered as his hand rubbed over Louis' barley noticeable protruding belly, trying to get the boy to rest.

"Next time let's use chocolate syrup though," Louis said, before passing into a light sleep with his husband. 

*

 

When Harry and Louis were informed that they would be having two more girls, they were absolutely ecstatic. After all, they were a big fan of the 'Daddy's girls'.

When Louis was early in his pregnancy they had made the decision to move into a larger house. It wasn't completely necessary (kids could share rooms), but Harry and Louis had always vowed that because they were fortunate enough, they would always make sure their family was as comfortable as possible. They were still living on the outskirts of London though.

Another addition had been the purchase of the bus. Louis was not a fun of the vehicle dubbed with the name 'the bus'. In reality it was just a large eight-seater van. Louis thought it was obnoxious, but it did make sense to have a car that could comfortably fit their whole family after all, they would be using two baby carriers, and at least 3, probably 4, car seats.

After they had moved into their new home, when Louis was around seven months (and fairly large with twins) they decided to make the nursery a family project.

It was decided that the walls would be painted a light gray color with an accent of purple. Harry had come up with the idea of a handprint tree on one of the walls.

Which is why all seven of the Tomlinson-Styles were now splayed around the freshly painted room. Earlier they had had Zayn come and paint a black tree, minus the leaves so that it was just the trunk and branches.

They had toys scattered in the middle of the room to keep the kids preoccupied while they waited their turn. Everybody had been assigned a different tone or shade of purple to use.

Harry and Louis decided to go first so that they could help the kids out when it was their turn. They placed their palms on the wall coming out from the branches to look like leaves. In almost no time at all they were ready for the kids to start adding their own handprints. Unfortunately the whole thing didn’t go exactly as planned and Louis ended up asleep in a chair that they had pulled into the room. Of course this left Harry trying to wrangle and calm five kids all under the age of ten.

Harry uses this as an excuse for how he may have lost track of Conner and Aiden. One minute he’s helping Emma find the perfect place for her hand on the tree, and the next he looks over to see the boys smearing purple paint all over Louis’ sleeping form, their hands pressed to his exposed stomach.

Harry quickly sprang into action, jumping over paint cans to grab the little hands before they could cause more damage. “No, no, no boys. That’s very naughty. Do you think Papa would like that?”

The boys solemnly shook their heads in response. Aiden spoke up, “Daddy, we just wanted the babies to see the color of their new room.”

“Uh huh,” Harry said, not completely convinced. “I’m sure that what you were doing.”

“No, serwiously,” Conner chimed in. Harry couldn’t help but smile a little bit.

For whatever reason, nothing could ever go right in their household, and as per usual more than one thing had to go wrong. They had the soundtrack for Frozen playing, (Maggie and Emma’s new obsession) and the girls were spinning and twirling around the room. Emma spun around and tripped over an open can of paint. The purple liquid went flying, surprisingly not hitting any of the walls, but instead landing all on Louis.

Louis sat straight up, gasping and sputtering as paint got in his mouth. Harry was torn between going to help his paint-covered pregnant husband, or the three-year old with the quivering bottom lip.

Finally, he quickly scooped her up off of the floor and then made his way over to the man sitting in shock in the chair, covered head to toe in bright fuchsia. “You okay Babe?” Harry asked, slightly chuckling.

“Uh- yeah I think. I think I’m fine.”

Harry then laughed seeing no urgent problem present. Slowly the rest of the kids started laughing too when they realized that nobody was going to get in trouble.

“Well on the bright side, we got the tree finished,” Harry said to Louis.

Louis pushed himself up, placing a hand on his lower back for support. “It looks fantastic guys,” Louis praised.

“Alright, time for a picture for the gram,” Harry stated. This of course resulted in a chorus of groans throughout the room.

“Come on guys, do the kids picture for Daddy,” Louis said stepping off to the side.

“Uh uh Lou, you get in there too,”

“What are you talking about Harry? Just do the kids,” Louis argued.

“Aww Boo, I need the bump though,” Harry pouted.

Louis huffed out a breath of surrender and went over to stand by the kids. Louis stood with his paint covered baby bump in the middle of them, one hand resting on top of it, Aiden and Conner stood on either side of him with paint up to their elbows and wide smiles on their faces. Emma, Catherine, and Maggie arranged themselves in a curtsy, as they were all wearing princess dresses.

“Perfect,” cried Harry, “Don’t worry Lou, I’m not even getting your head in it, just the bump,” he added as he took the picture.

“Good.”

Louis took one look at his paint-covered kids, and said, “Alright, everyone go strip. Bath time!” Kids, of course taking any opportunity to be funny, removed all of their clothes in the room and then ran out of the door naked and screaming.

Louis groaned (with a smile on his face) “I’m getting too old for this.”

Harry snorted, “Louis you’re hardly old, you’re 30.”

Louis sighed, “Yeah but you’re only 28. Look! I have crows feet,” he said while pointing to the corner of his eye.

Harry gasped, “One, that’s only two years younger than you. And two, I like your crows feet. They’re there because you smile so much, and that’s never a bad thing.”

Louis grunted in opposition but decided to drop it in favor of tracking down their crazy children. “Of course Haz,” he said pecking him on the mouth, “lets go, bath time remember?”

“I think you’re forgetting that you probably need a bath more than anyone Babe.”

Louis looked down at himself. Dried paint clung to his shorts and his skin. His hair felt chalky and purple chips shook to the floor. “Right, you’re probably right.”

Harry cutely ruffled his hair, “You go run yourself a bath while I stick all five of them in the giant tub and put them to bed. I’ll be in by you in 30 minutes.”

Louis smiled gratefully, “You really are too good to me.”

With one last kiss they went their separate ways, Louis to a relaxing bath smelling of Lilacs and Harry to what would most likely turn into a giant game of pirates and princess (Playable on both land and water.)

*

Last month Maggie had come home from school proudly declaring that she had gotten the role of the lobster in the school play. Each day she would cross a big ‘x’ on the calendar, counting down the days to the big performance.

She went around three times a day requiring the assistance of multiple people in the family to practice her lines. Louis thought that by the end of that, if she didn’t have ‘and a good day to you sir.’ And ‘I’m not just a lobster! I am a young lady.’ Memorized, it would be World War III.

By the time the big day was here, Louis was officially one week overdue. This was pretty much unheard of for Louis, seeing as how all of his other pregnancies had been weeks early. Dr. Barnes had expressed how proud she was of Louis for following the rules for once. And because they were twins she said they could probably use the little extra time to develop, so they had scheduled a C-section for a week later.

Harry insisted that with their luck Louis would probably go into labor in the middle of the school production. To Harry’s surprise, Louis chose the non-stubborn route and actually agreed with him. However, he posed the question ‘what do you want me to do? Miss my daughter’s big debut?’

Regretfully, Harry saw Louis’ point so he reluctantly agreed that Louis should go. Contrary to previous experiences, they were prepared for this one. They had packed a baby bag and hospital-go-bag to keep in the car in case they had to leave straight from the school play. All of the boys from One Direction and family would be there so they would have plenty of options as far as childcare went if they had to leave. Hell, they even had a back up plan!... Louis wasn’t a big fan of the back up plan, because the back up plan was Nick Grimshaw.

When Maggie had stated that she wanted her ‘uncle’ Grimmy to come, Louis had been less than pleased. That was until she revealed her true motive when she stated, “Then if Uncle Grimmy comes he’ll talk about me on his radio and I’ll be even more famouser than you and Daddy.” Louis had laughed and responded by saying that he was sure her Daddy would be talking about it on the radio either way.

The Tomlinson-Styles clan and everybody affiliated with Maggie took up the entire first two rows of the small theater set up in the gymnasium. They had some how managed to get their five kids to sit quietly in their seats with the promise of ice cream after.

The show had started, and so far there were only a few minor difficulties, i.e. the curtain opening and bringing a fake tree across the stage with it. When Maggie walked out on stage, the whole group broke into applause, somewhat out of place. They received annoyed glares, but it was with it for the smile on her face. The blush on her cheeks went with her costume anyway.

Maggie delivered her first line perfectly and immediately looked out into the audience for her parents’ approval. Harry and Louis shot her thumbs-ups and gleeful faces. Just then a sharp pain shot through Louis’ abdomen. He let out a sharp cry of “Fuck,” more out of surprise than actual pain.

Harry looked over at him with wide eyes. “You serious?” he asked.

“No Haz, I’m obviously faking going into labor for kicks,” Louis spat with sarcasm.

Multiple people around them leaned forward to shush Louis but he simply waved them off, they didn’t know his life!

“What do you want to do?” Harry asked him.

“I’m staying for this whole damn show. These guys stayed in here for nine months, they can wait a little longer.”

Harry nodded his head, expecting this response. “Alright then, how’s the pain?”

“Not bad, I’m quite used to it by now. ‘Piece of cake’ and all that.” Another contraction hit and Louis whimpered. “Best give me your hand anyway,” He added shyly.

For the next 20 minutes Louis gripped his husbands hand while watching his daughter with pride. Harry texted Dr. Barnes the situation, who advised against staying but did understand. She said she would have a surgical room ready the moment they arrived.

As soon as the play ended and the kids took their bows the audience erupted into rounds of applause. What happened after that was quick. Louis bent down and explained to all of his kids that he and Daddy were going to go have their baby sisters. He told them all how much he loved them and that he would see them soon. Harry explained the situation to Nick and gave him a detailed list of things he had to be sure to tell Maggie when she got back to their family, only to find that her Daddies would be gone.

Soon they were on their way out of the door, Louis walking leisurely behind a frantic Harry. “Louis, come on! Could you use a little bit of urgency?”

“Calm down Haz, I swear it doesn’t even hurt. These girls are going to be so easy. Ten times easier than Conner and Catherine, I swear.”

By now Harry was helping Louis into the car, “Okay but Louis, it’s not about how much it hurts. It’s about the fact that if you wait too long the baby drops into the birth canal and then it’s too late to do a C-section, and I know that you don’t want to have a natural birth, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah Haz. Just get in the car and drive, we’ll be fine.”

Hurry huffed out a breath in frustration, but nonetheless began to drive.

“Hey Harry?” Louis asked, breaking the silence. 

“Hmm?”

“I’m really horny right now. Like crazy horny.”

Harry didn’t even take his eyes off of the road as he snorted and tightened his hands on the steering wheel. He said, “That’s unfortunate.”

Louis grumbled at the fact that Harry was offering up no solutions, “See I think you’re missing my point,” he waited a beat, but Harry still said nothing. “My point is that I think we should have sex, like right now.”

“Louis that is completely ridiculous and absolutely out of the question.”

Louis whined and folded his arms over his chest. “Can we at least stop for donuts or something? Hospital food sucks.” He asked meekly.

Harry shook his head with a grimace, “What is up with you? Is that not serious to you?” Harry asked, getting seriously annoyed. 

“Jesus Harry, lighten up,” getting just as annoyed just as fast.

“Lighten up. Lighten up? You want me to fucking lighten up?”

“Please stop yelling,” Louis whimpered.

Harry ignored him and continued yelling, “I can’t ‘lighten up’ Louis. Because the health of my two children is at risk here and it’s pretty much in your hands. I never thought I’d say this Louis but right now that isn’t very comforting. I don’t trust you right now. I don’t understand what you’re not getting about this Louis.”

“Shut up, shut up, shut up!” Louis yelled back. Tears began to stream down his face as his raspy voice yelled back, “I’m fucking scared Harry. I’m sorry I deal with this differently than you do, but my way of coping is by trying to convince myself that everything is the opposite of scary.” Louis was speaking between sobs now, “I’m fucking terrified Harry, because I just felt a baby drop, alright? I’m busy trying to convince myself that that doesn’t mean anything, okay? So you yelling at me about being a bad parent and potentially harming my unborn children is not helping at all.” He took a couple big breaths, gasping for air, wincing as a sharper pain shot through his lower back.

“‘What?” Harry asked quieter, and visibly paler. “You felt a baby… drop?” All he got was a nodded response from the tear-streaked boy next to him. “What does that mean?” he asked.

“Dropped, as in like got in to position to start coming out,” Louis whispered.

Instant understanding flowed through Harry, “Like what happens in a natural birth…?” he whispered.

Louis nodded, clearly frightened at what that implies.

Harry immediately switches out of angry mode and into caring, concerned, husband mode. “Hey Lou Lou we’re pulling in now, okay? I’m right here, every thing’s going to be fine.”

Louis nodded his head as Harry got out of the car to help him. They carefully walked through the hospital doors and rode the elevator up to the maternity ward in false calmness. The whole time Harry kept a soothing hand on Louis’ back. 

When they got there, Dr. Barnes was tapping her foot, impatiently waiting for them to arrive. She took one look at the way Louis was waddling and with a dread filled voice asked, “We’re too late aren’t we?” Harry just nodded his head in answer.

Louis was put into a room and hooked up to a machine that was timing contractions; they were every two minutes now and hurt like a bitch. Harry was pressing a cool cloth to his forehead, whispering sweet things into Louis’ ear. Dr. Barnes had just checked how dilated he was and had been given the news that he was at nine centimeters and just had a couple minutes to go until he could start to push. The bad news with this was that it was too late to get an epidural, so Louis was going to be feeling this all.

It’s true that Louis may have had five children before this, but none of them had been a natural birth, so this was a new experience for him. He looked up at Harry, just wanting to get this over with he said, “I want to try pushing now.”

Harry gulped and pressed the button to call in the nurses and doctor. Soon enough, Dr. Barnes was hoisting Louis’ legs into the stirrups and giving him the all go.

“I don’t know how to do this,” Louis said frantically. 

Harry shushed him, pushing his sweaty hair off of his forehead. “Just do what feels natural,” Dr. Barnes told him, “You’re body is actually designed to do it this way.”

Louis nodded his head and grasped on to Harry’s hand tightly. He squeezed his eyes shut and pushed as hard as he could. A piercing scream came out of his lips causing Harry to flinch back.

“Come on Baby, you can do it,” Harry encouraged.

Louis turned to him, “Harry shut the fuck up and stop breathing in my ear.”

Dr. Barnes interrupted, “Alright Louis it looks like you have another contraction coming up you should start pushing… now.”

Louis released yet another cry of pain before flopping down on the bed as the doctor yelled out, “She’s crowning! Come on Louis, you got this. Just get her head through and the rest is easy.”

“Bullshit, the rest is easy,” he said. Nonetheless he pulled himself up again, grasping Harry’s hand and pushed once more.

“Alright Lou, one more,” she encouraged.

With one final push her shoulders slipped out and a cry erupted in the room. “And you have a beautiful baby girl.” 

The little girl was placed in Harry’s arms, who leant down so that Louis could hold her. “Hi Olivia,” Louis whispered, stroking her cheek.

“You’re so pretty,” Harry mumbled.

They spent a few moments cooing over their new daughter before Louis flung his head back and groaned, “and that would be the second one,” Dr. Barnes stated. The baby was taken from Harry’s arms so that he could help Louis again. “Alright Louis, this one will probably be easier than the last.”

Louis nodded his head and pushed, clenching his teeth together. “Good, you’re doing so good Baby.” Harry whispered. Louis nodded tears in his eyes, not resisting the encouragement now. 

With a few more pushes their second daughter was born, “And here’s little Celia,” Dr. Barnes spoke as she placed the pink, crying baby on Louis’ chest. 

She was taken away shortly to be with her sister for a bit to do the usual tests and to let the parents clean up and get themselves situated. Louis quickly passing out and falling asleep after delivering the afterbirth and the other nasty stuff that nobody likes to mention.

*

Harry and Louis are lying in the hospital bed together, both with a little girl in their arms. “This was a totally new experience not being drugged up,” Louis said, referring to the drugs he would usually get for a C-section.

Harry laughed, “Of course that’s what’s different,” he said with a roll to his eyes. “It’s not like pushing two babies out of your arse is anything new.”

 

Louis giggled, “Oh shut up you, you know what I meant.”

Harry nodded and cleared his throat, “Hey I wanted to apologize for what I said in the car, it wasn’t true and it definitely wasn’t fair to you.”

“You’re completely forgiven. We all deal with stress in different ways. I’m sorry I made the situation worse, it was selfish of me to pretend like nothing was wrong.”

“Yeah, but everything’s ok now,” Harry whispered. Pecking Louis on top of the head.

All of a sudden the door opened and in walked all five of the Tomlinson-Styles’. “Hey guys.” Harry whispered, sitting up a bit straighter. 

They all crept up to the sides of the bed and peered over the sides at the new babies. “Do you guys want to hold them?” Louis asked.

Frantic nods had them all climbing up and sitting on the bed. Harry and Louis placed the babies in Maggie and Aiden’s hands first and then they got passed down (of course Harry and Louis assisted Conner and Catherine though.) The kids seemed totally in awe with the new babies. 

Just like in the past, Harry and Louis sat back and watched fondly as Maggie explained to Conner and Catherine that the babies were not toys and they had to be very careful.

“We’re done right?” Louis asked Harry, peering up into his big green eyes. “I mean seven’s a good number right?”

Harry shrugged and looked at Louis, pressing his lips to his temple and pulling him closer. “I don’t know. Do you want to be done?”

He didn’t get an answer, instead they just sat and watched the kids, it wasn’t a no, but it wasn’t a yes either. Maybe seven was enough, but just maybe it wasn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback? another part? 
> 
> I can't decide! I mean it could be really cute if they had more, but is that just too unrealistic? I mean 8 kids is a lot. Let me know what you think


End file.
